User blog:RoznosicielCiast/My second attempt at balancing (hopefully better this time) + skin ideas
=''Hello != Important note to admins or mods - I accidentally posted my post with a "temporary" title, and when i noticed it and renamed it, it became a separate post. Now a silly "asdf" post is shown at main page of wiki, and even though it instantly redirects here, this kind of title is just misleading. Is there any way to put the right post without the redirecting "asdf"? If not, you can delete this post, and since i keep a copy of it, i will be able to post it again, with proper title this time. Sorry for messing up and thanks for any help. 'Whoever solved this problem, thank you. '''Before scrolling down... As this post is long enough, i don't want to put even more content there. Basically this is my second attempt at balancing - you can call it custom patch notes too. Yes, those are not official. What's the difference back from the first time? Well, the previous one was almost a shame. It literally had very few impacting changes and was just bad. This time, i focused on making actually noticable changes. Most of the time i deeply explain what is the purpose of change, however some smaller changes didn't really require it. Additionally, there are some cases where i think i know what is the problem, yet i have no idea how to approach it. Those ideas are only for champions since i really dislike item changes. Also, as said in the title, i put there some skin ideas. Yeah. Weren't there already lots of such posts recently? Hope this didn't become boring. Important note: There is a small chance that some data about current stats may be wrong. This comes from the fact that three patches were applied between the moment when i begun and ended writing this monster. If there is such problem, please write it in comments. Thanks . ''Get ready for one of largest posts (a.k.a walls of DOOM text) you've ever seen. 'Skin Ideas' *' ' *' ' **Draw him in some hilarious cartoon style, add some well known funny sounds and this is it. *' ' **''This unit is a flippin' ninja. *' ' **You might wonder how he can fit into Pentakill skins theme. It's simple - he would be a roadie! Give him a Pentakill t-shirt and a huge speaker instead of shield. Using or would play a part of one of Pentakill's songs. *' ' **This pretty much explains itself. *' ' **I'm sure everyone has seen Mundo Mundo skin. Now, apply the same to Draaaaaaaven - Draven disguised as Draven. Draven Draven. *' ' **A cute jellyfish floating around! *' ' **That would be a one badass skin. *' ' **Same idea as for . I think it would fit too. *' ' *' ' **Pretty much similiar to 's skin. *' ' **I just find it as a hilarious idea. You've seen ' skin, then you know what i mean. *' ' *' ' *' ' **Lulu looking similiar to those wizards from Magicka. *' ' **Damn! His abilities really do match this theme. *' ' *' ' **Sorry for that mecha skins obsession, i kinda enjoy this theme. *' ' **Orianna as a real person. The ball also should act like a proper pet. *' ' *' ' **Shooting snowballs and stuff. *' ' **Awesome. *' ' **... Even more awesome. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' **I always imagined Syndra would look good in a spacesuit. Also throwing meteors must be fun too. *' ' *' ' **Fully armored, using a huge hammer to fight. *' ' **Throws money instead of cards. *' ' *' ' *' ' **Some steampunk diving suit or something like this and a trident would be great there. *' ' *' ' *' ' **Oh wow, three ideas for a skin that are not just recolors? *' ' *' ' ---- 'Balance attempts' ' ' While Akali is not a really popular pick, there is a problem with her snowball potential, which causes troubles for both teams. Simply, after hitting 6th level, Akali is able to efficiently roam lanes, even if those are warded, thanks to her ultimate which is a repeatable, long range gapcloser that doesn't have much ways to counterplay since to reach safety range, one needs to extend the distance to more than 1200 range or either will be caught by + . And this is what makes her gameplay somewhat toxic - once you get hit, there's no retreat. And sadly, she is also dealing damage quite fast and is able to manage an easy escape by going into stealth. Currently, i'll not go into numbers and mechanics since i'm just not sure how to approach it without reducing her power to the ground. Allied team is also affected by such gameplay since Akali's roam ganks oftenly end up with kills scored only for her. As this still grants a great opportunity to the team, it might feel like Akali is doing all the stuff and everyone else is just cleaning up there and there, making gameplay strange and even boring. *A nerf to reduce power of in 6-16 stages of gameplay without causing serious trouble to balance. *Slight buff to 1-6 stages to make her laning more efficient and hopeful, also to build up a bit for nerf. ---- ' ' He just needs a little more to be fine pick IMO. * **Base damage increased to 70/125/180/235/290 from 55/110/165/220/275 ---- ' ' Amumu offers quite a lot for his team as a single champion. His strength doesn't seem to fall down after all this time. Out of tanky champions he's one of those who deal efficient damage even though being built mostly into defense, while also granting his team powerful, even gamechanging crowd control, magic resistance shred and tank melting ability. This is simply not fair to leave him as good as he is right now. *Base health reduced to 461 from 472 * **Magic resistance reduction adjusted to 12/19/26 from 15/20/25 * **Base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 80/130/180/230/280 ***''As it's a powerful ability itself, its damage can be reduced since it's just an overload considering Amumu is actually able to do harm through his other abilities too.'' * **Percent of target's max health as damage reduced to 1.3%/1.6%/1.9%/2.2%/2.5% from 1.5%/1.8%/2.1%/2.4%/2.7% ---- ' ' The hat lady remains as one of most safe picks in League's history. Easy and efficient gameplay makes her good enough for every tier and she's also quite balanced. The problem is, her really high popularity that doesn't change for long time makes her quite boring and reduces popularity of other picks. The deal is to finally make a break through neverending popularity without destroying the balance. *Something that will reduce her popularity and open the way for less popular ADCs (for example, an item that synergizes well with them, but doesn't do as good for more popular picks or some change in her abilities that would increase her skillcap) without noticably affecting her power. ---- ' ' Cho'Gath isn't really popular mostly due to issues with gameplay, aiming at the fact how easy is it to bait out his abilities. While there's a good side of this (requires some risk to play), this cannot be left alone since his win rate doesn't shine too. * **Ability delay reduced to 0.5 from 0.625 seconds ***''Rupture can be just easily walked out which is a huge problem. It's an ability that requires some tricky aiming, but it's just slow enough to make it dodgable most of the time. This change would make Rupture more efficient and still dodgable - and counterplayable.'' ---- ' ' Mundo is purely a thing that is there just to take a lot of attention and prevent the team from taking damage, also throwing some cleavers around that can be considered as fine crowd control, sadly only against one target at time. Since his favorite items were nerfed long, long time ago, his popularity went down, not to mention his winrate, which wasn't even so high before. It would be even passable only if there wasn't a one problem. As we all know, Mundo is countered by healing effects reduction and health based damaage (and dodging cleavers, huehue). recently received an increase to its current health damage which propably hits Mundo very hard. And the healing reduction. It would be rare, except the fact that along with , is a must-be-picked summoner spell. Seeing how hard is it to regain some proper health since everyone around is igniting poor Mundo, i came with an idea to give him a short immunity to healing reductions when his ultimate is active. Short, not long enough to let him derp around ignoring any attempts to counterplay him. * **Mundo ignores unit collision for duration of Sadism **Now grants immunity to healing reduction effects for 2 seconds after being used ***''Important note: This does not destroy incoming healing reduction effects, just prevents them from working for this duration. It means you can freely use when immunity is active and the remaining duration of healing reduction will be applied after immunity expires.'' ***A visual effect will be shown over Dr. Mundo for this duration, to let players clearly see how long it lasts. ---- ' ' Draven does it all, with style! Not gonna go long there, i simply want to tune his damage down a bit. Draven's damage potential is insane. * **Bonus damage reduced from to 40/50/60/70/80% from 45/55/65/75/85% ---- ' ' I will not try to put any nerfs here since my experiences about Evelynn are rather not complete and clear enough to give a reasonable change. However, from what i hear all the time, she is a feared pick especially on higher tiers. *A proper nerf. Not really sure how to approach it, but surely shouldn't be a heavy one. ---- ' ' One of champions i definitely dislike. Even through that, i can clearly see he's just underpowered. Don't understand me wrong guys, his laning isn't that bad and even quite nice, gameplay-wise, however his abilities are barely fitting into late game. *Attack damage per level increased to 3.2 from 3 *Attack speed per level increased to 3% from 2.8% * **Mana cost reduced at later ranks to 50/55/60/65/70 from 50/60/70/80/90 ---- ' ' He's standing in silence, waiting for the end of the world... Or until the moment his power becomes abused again. No matter what, he's too strong. Several champions can deal with him in early game, but if someone cannot stop him from , it's done. Later he's able to fear the drained target, so it will get drained anyway for at least half of the damage. Fiddlesticks himself isn't really powerful, but if given with an occassion, he'll do rampages. And the occassion is any moment when enemies do not have any aditional way to prevent the ongoing fight, and pretty much they rarely can. That's what makes Fiddlesticks strong - he destroys anyone who cannot instantly run away from zone created by him and his allies on the lane he's ganking. * **A nerf to reduce its power in early game. * **Ability scaling into damage per second reduced to 40% from 45%. ---- ' ' The beautiful duelist is just waiting for the moment when people realize the truth about her great power which seems to still be unnoticed by people. She's sitting in top win rates for long time already '''across all tiers' and it's matter of time she becomes a FotM.'' Strangely i get fed almost every game as Fiora even though i couldn't believe it at first, and oftenly i see Fioras rampaging over the matches, if someone bothers to pick her. Gah, her popularity even went up to ~8%, which makes a difference from what was before. *A nerf that would reduce her early laning damage in order to make snowballing harder without removing her from jungle. ---- ' ' * **Time of taking no damage required to trigger reduced to 8 from 9 seconds * **Missing health based damage changed and increased at early ranks to 30%/35%/40% from 1 per 3.5/3/2.5 missing health (28.57%/33.33%/40%) ***''This is done just to make the damage more clear.'' ---- ' ' No one likes to take a swarm of rockets into face. Especially not a one that nukes for tons of damage. When Heimerdinger gains an opportunity to unleash full upgraded swarm of rockets at someone, the damage is overwhelming. And it doesn't happen so rarely. The purpose is also to make the grenade upgrade more viable than just permament sticking to upgraded turret or rockets depending on the situation. * **Slow now scales depending on current rank of and is now 18%/22%/26% instead of 25% **Energy blast's base damage reduced at earlier ranks to 150/225/300 from 180/240/300 * ** Max damage to single target reduced to 400/600/800 from 500/690/865 * ** Damage increased to 200/300/400 from 150/200/250 ---- ' ' * **Fixed a bug where enemies would occasionally pass the wall just by walking through it (it really exists). **Mana cost and cooldown will now be executed only if Jarvan suceeds to process Cataclysm. ---- ' ' I really can understand how lots of people could have problems playing against this guy, but why the hell would you like to ruin him that much? *Base health increased to 465 from 450 ---- ' ' Long time ago Jayce was knocked down to the ground due to his overwhelming popularity, even at tournament matches. The most visible problem was the fact how much damage was he able to do without getting into contact with the opponent. That simply made him really strong and safe. But right now, after the nerfs, he became borderline weak and definitely not as popular as before. Here i come with a buff to increase his strength. A buff into melee form, to assure he won't become too safe to play. *Base health increased to 430 from 420 * **Base damage increased to 30/75/120/165/210 from 20/65/110/155/200 * **Range incrased to 250 from 240 * **On-hit damage scaling increased to 50% from 40% ---- ' ' Ugh! I'm tired of this guy. I don't really hate him, but it's just blowing up my mind how hard is he to balance. He's getting nerfed all over and over again, for a reason. The reason of being really strong at higher tiers. This, however, makes a balance problem since the further nerfs go, he really gets unplayable at lower tiers, and maybe finally not good enough to be played at higher tiers. Either there is no way to balance , or i just can't find one, even through i tried. *Whatever, nerf, buff, rework, i'm done. ---- ' ' =''warning: "fresh" and "original" content, not suitable for... anyone = *Bugfix. ohohohohohoahahahahahaahhahahahahahahuehuehuehue ''Okay, so we are already done with the dumb part... Well... What happened to him? So much changes my brain ain't able to put it all together anymore. So far i only know that unless the opponent is isolated, no real damage will be dealt. And, the isolation isn't so easy to access especially in late game when enemies should keep walking together. That makes me think he should just get easier access to isolation, though not easy enough to wreck enemies like hell again. *A buff that would make forcing targets to be isolated easier or making requirements for isolation easier to be done. **''As an example, i've been thinking about reducing the isolation range limit when target has its movement speed reduced by 's abilities.'' ---- ' ' Is she even playable now? ... Besides of destroying one lane and then bursting one target in teamfights, she really didn't do pretty much anything more. And, while she indeed was good at it, it wasn't a reason enough to destroy her. You can pick lots of other champions to win the lane (or go jungle) quite easily or at least be safe and then instapick a target in teamfights. The problem is that all those "pick-a-target" champions (maybe besides ...) have something that made them different from others and effective. For example, , can also increase his allies' attack speed and apply a meaningful CC just at one click. LeBlanc could pick the target really quick and silence it to prevent from escaping. But then she was out of abilities in most cases. Here we go with the problem, with removal of silence, she approached the border of weakness and got kicked through it. So when your target can flash out, or sometimes retaliate, what LeBlanc does then? Nothing. This is the answer. Even through it was annoying to face an instant burst, just give me the answer, what she really did except of reducing the fight into 4v4? Basically i never enjoyed playing with, against or as LeBlanc, but this nerf is just an overkill. Considering her winrate wasn't really high (even one of lowest), and popularity wasn't great too, what is the real reason to apply such a nerf? *Something that would bring her back without making everyone go sick after a single combo (even let it be a rework, if needed). ---- ' ' No. No. No, no, no, no. I'm unable to do it. Sorry. I know most of you want it, but i have no idea. It's basically same as . You may nerf him and make him unplayable at lower tiers, but he will still rock at higher ones. *Perhaps a rework that kills his potential and makes a bruiser out of him. This, however, would be a total failure. ---- ' ' Leona is definitely in favor of being picked. And even though her popularity is huge, her win rate still stands high, which just simply means she is '''really' strong. What would i want there? To leave the CC locking power while reducing damage output even lower to leave the killing to ADC.'' * **Debuff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 3.5 * **Now deals only half damage at the outer range (75/125/175 ). ---- ' ' That would be reasonable to reduce her mana costs, especially on a core poke ability. * **Mana cost reduced to 75 from 85 ---- ' ' To assure this little wizard (?) doesn't completely fall out of favor, here comes a small buff. * **Mana cost reduced at later ranks to 60/65/70/75/80 from 60/70/80/90/100 ---- ' ' I want to encourage players into dealing damage rather than granting a barely counterable defense. * **Mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 70/85/100/115/130 * **Mana cost increased to 75 from 55 **Base shield strength reduced to 80/145/210/275/340 from 95/160/225/290/355 ---- ' ' Nautilus needs some help after he was seemingly forgotten. *Health per level increased to 90 from 86 * **Mana cost adjusted to 60/65/70/75/80 from 80 ---- ' ' *Either a complete rework or buffs to grant proper mana control. ---- ' ' * **Damage increased to 60/95/130/165/200 from 40/70/100/130/160 ***When in form of , Vault's damage is increased by ***''Well... Why can't it deal proper damage? We need some shuffle at bottom lane since, as already mentioned, .'' ---- ' ' , why should even powerball deal that much damage? It grants a ton of mobility and CC on top of Rammus already being really tanky and owning effective crowd control. *Base health reduced to 414 from 420 * Somewhat reworked **Powerball now deals damage based on time it is active. ***The base damage is 50/75/100/125/150 . ***Damage is increased per second of Powerball being active, up to 5 seconds. ****Bonus damage per second is 10/15/20/25/30 . ****In short, after 5 seconds, Powerball reaches its max damage = 100/150/200/250/300 ---- ' ' With recent changes done to , Renekton is able to strike for an overwhelming amount of health using . Either this ability gets a nerf to on-hit effects applying, or gets changed. *As mentioned above. ---- ' ' Rumble could make an use of a little buff since he fell out of favor. I'm not trying to tell you he's weak since clearly he isn't, he just seems to be not enough good to keep up with other toplaners. * **Overheat on-hit damage adjusted to 12 + (8 x Rumble's current level) from 20 + (5 x Rumble's current level). * **Movement speed boost at early ranks increased to 14%/18%/22%/26%/30% from 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% ***Danger zone amplified movement boost is now 21%/27%/33%/39%/45% instead of 15%/22.5%/30%/37.5%/45% ---- ' ' This champion is... Strange? He has THREE barely counterable and quite toxic abilities yet is not about to be reworked/changed and not even considered as annoying? I just wonder how is that possible. I don't even know what to say here! *A complete rework... ? But is it really reasonable (unless he eventually becomes FotM)? ---- ' ' Shyvana features same problem as Renekton right now - BotRK OP. So, either she gets nerfed, or . Not gonna complain, but it's like, you can build four defense items and get the Blade as your only damage source and you're gonna stomp hard. *Exactly as above. ---- ' ' Should i even go ahead with how is he unpopular and forgotten, and ugly, and... You know anyway. *Complete relaunch (still has to feature his allmighty axe, Chopper). ---- ' ' I have no idea who decided to apply such a hard nerf to her. Like, literally, she wasn't so strong either at top or middle, i won against her quite a lot times. And anyway, even if she was considered as good at those lanes, is it a reason to destroy Soraka support too? * **Base damage increased to 50/75/100/125/150 from 40/65/90/115/140 **Cooldown reduction for upon champion hit adjusted to 8%/10%/12%/14%/16% from 10%/11.25%/12.5%/13.75%/15% * **Heal increased to 80/140/200/260/320 from 70/120/170/220/270 ***However, if Soraka heals herself, the heal is reduced to 60/100/140/180/220 * **Enemy cast mana cost reduced to 40 from 50 ---- ' ' Despite not being a popular pick, Swain's power is rather known to players. I don't really want to see him nerfed even though his win rate is at quite solid 53%, mostly due to his lack of popularity. However, there might be a reason to force players to use with caution and give the enemy midlaner more time to go in. Most likely, if he gets popular, we can expect a huge nerf from rito gems. * **Cooldown increased to 10 from 8 seconds ---- ' ' *A nerf to make him completely unplayable. **''100% concentrated hate.'' ---- ' ' * **Mana cost increased to 75 from 50/55/60/65/70 ***''I will say that again, how can you make this ability so low costed? It's able to take someone for even more than 1500 distance travel! It shouldn't even be that good IMO, but once again, imagine the tetostorm if i propose massive nerf or rework.'' ---- ' ' * **Still has its funny icon on slowed enemies. **Cooldown increased to 18 from 14 seconds ***''This ability is a massive duel destroyer! 20 less attack damage is very noticable when you try to fight him in lane, not to mention the slow that lasts FOUR seconds and is really harsh! And things get worse in late game where actual AD loss is 80 (!) and the slow is twice as good (technically it isn't, movement reduction cap, yeah yeah, blah blah)...'' ---- ' ' I really would like to see him more often in the game. Come on, just look how great rework did he receive, just to be nerfed and forgotten? * **Bonus attack damage increased at later ranks to 20/30/40 from 20/28/36 **Mana cost reduced at later ranks to 100 from 100/125/150 ***''The "100 mana ults" rito standard is a great excuse for a buff (i don't know if it does apply to higher ranks, but hey - it's just a theory, a ga... *cough* I mean, it's just an excuse for a buff).'' ---- ' ' *Just a complete relaunch. ---- ' ' Hey look, it's another buff to an unpopular ADC! Yes. That's just how much i want to enforce some changes at bottom lane. * **Range increased to 1100 from 1075 **Base damage increased to 200/300/400 from 150/250/350 ---- ' ' More cooldowns. Yeah. * **Cooldown at later ranks increased to 150/120/90 from 150/115/80 ---- ' ' Instead of always said "hex core is not slot efficient, it sux, hex core trinket pls or moar upgrades", i will truly break the line and '''buff the other two cores' to maybe finally make them reasonable.'' Yes. Upgrades are not slot efficient. But, are incredibly GOLD efficient. For 1k gold you can get a lot of bonuses. Simply, you can purchase them in few minutes after the match begins. Now, tell me, how often matches last long enough to actually make the slot efficiency noticable? Huehuehue, jk, actually is the only efficient core. And that's what i want to change ffs! Just as an additional info, is bought averagely 7 times per day in ranked matches across all tiers. That's a worthy upgrade indeed! * **Health increased to 300 from 220 **Health regen increased to 15 from 6 * **Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10% **No more grants 5 mana regen. **Now increases 's cast range to 825 instead of 130% of original range (812.5) ---- A nerf to to reduce the early zoning power it grants especially on top lane, and a buff to to increase lategame power a bit. * **Base damage reduced to 80/115/150/185/220 from 90/125/160/195/230 * ** increased to 50% from 45% ---- made him strong. Hell strong. And his kit is so outdated it literally needs some changes. Just if you wonder about his popularity, because i bet the main argument is going to be "but he's unpopular, omg why would you nerf unpopular champs", right now it's averagely 14% pick rate. He is quite much as popular as . However, when J4's win rate is already nice, Warwick's rate is even 2% higher. *Base attack damage reduced to 55 from 56.76 * **Range reduced to 1200 from 1250 **Mana cost increased to 40/45/50/55/60 from 35 ***''Boosting your whole team with quite massive attack speed and yourself for twice as much, just for 35 mana? Hell no. And it doesn't matter how hard is it to control mana as Warwick.'' * **Base damage at earlier ranks reduced to 220/320/420 from 250/335/420 ---- The hype train for Wukong is already gone for some time (hell yeah never liked that monkey), and while i'm not really about nerfing him, i thought one change would be justified. At 13th level, Wukong entering a ?v5 fight will gain bonus 40 armor and magic resistance (on Summoner's Rift ofc Howling Abyss). I find that unfair and accessible too easily, though smashing the numbers wouldn't do too much or just suck. * **Bonuses are now granted at 1/8/15 instead of 1/7/13 levels. ---- Can i be honest? He is sooooooo damn overhyped! Yes, you heard me right. Besides of , there's literally nothing really broken. Or is there? Yeah! There actually is something. Think about it - how high the chances are that one of your teammates will pick an easily accessible knockup in solo queue? Honestly - not that much. But - in team queue? It's exactly as high as likely you are to ask someone to do so. And this is the place where he becomes broken. I literally don't care about him in solo queue. Please, what is he going to do with this funny tornado? Barely anything! And what is he going to do with, for example, 's help? That's a different story. *Doesn't matter how silly it sounds and how much Yasuo mains will hate it - a partial rework that would entirely remove allied knockup usage, and some buff (most likely to 's knockup cast) in exchange. ---- * **Passive now permamently removes unit collision against neutral monsters rather than only when attacking them with . ***''It's just simplier.'' ---- Just a little buff. LITTLE. *Base health regen increased to 8 from 6 ---- No one is going to get this far anyway, so... derp. Category:Blog posts